Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{2k + 2}{2} \div \dfrac{4k}{4}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{2k + 2}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{4k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (2k + 2) \times 4 } { 2 \times 4k}$ $t = \dfrac{8k + 8}{8k}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{k + 1}{k}$